lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:And Then There Were Four/@comment-27754796-20151211220135
My guess for the series finale AKA My Script (Shakesphere Style): *Starts in academy Douglas: Adam, Bree, and Chase there is someone I'd like you to meet. *Sophie enters, then Chase glitches causing flashbacks of when he, Adam, and Bree were very young. Chase: Mom? Bree: What are you talking about? Adam: Oooooh Douglas has a girlfriend! Douglas: No not that, Sophie is your biological mother she used to be my girlfriend and then we broke up after she got pregnant and ditched the three of you with me. Sophie: Hi guys I really missed you, and Im so sorry I ditched you decades ago. *Season 4 intro *Leo enters Leo: Who is that? Douglas: Leo, this is Sophie she is Adam, Bree, and Chase's biological mother, and my ex-girlfriend Leo: Why hello! Sophie: Hi Leo Leo: Ok guys, I came in here because I wanted to show you someone. *Jack, Tasha, and Donald enter Sophie: Jack? Jack: Sophie? Tasha, Donald, and Douglas at the same time: Whats going on? Adam: Oh I see they love eachother, and can do better then Tasha and Douglas Jack: No guys, after I left Tasha I met Sophie and fell in love with her. Sophie: Jack is right, after I left Douglas I met Jack and fell in love with him. Douglas: This is awkward. Too bad you never saw Adam, Bree, and Chase's android brother, Marcus. *Hydraloop opens with Giselle Jack and Sophie and the same time: Giselle? Douglas: What now? Sophie: Giselle is our daughter. Giselle: Mom? Dad? Hello, thank you for abandoning me. Im here to take revenge on Douglas but its a great coincidence that you are also here, so I can take out two birds with one stone. Donald: I hardly think so, your just like an ordinary citizen Giselle: Oh Really? *Hydraloop opens with Marcus Leo: MARCUS!! Marcus: Hello Leo, and Douglas who abandoned me under a huge pile of rubble! I am here for my revenge! Donald: Douglas, do you have anything to do with this? Douglas: No, maybe. Giselle: Weeks ago when I came here, Douglas tried to tell me about his inventions and then he brought up Marcus, and then he told me all about him including his location so right after you took out Troy, I ran and went to find Marcus and rebuild him. Marcus: What do you mean by rebuild? Giselle: I mean you were crushed and I rebuilt you using spare components from my androids. Marcus: Im an Android!??? Giselle: You did not know that? Leo: That does not matter, Marcus Im glad your here, I will take you out this time. Marcus: Aww I remember you in your little robot, and how Chase tried to save my life because if he did I wouldve destroyed all of you anyways. Leo: Oh its on. Marcus: Oh Please your not even bionic! *Leo attacks Marcus by shooting him with a laser sphere *Douglas, Tasha, Sophie, and Jack exit *Scene rotation* Tasha: I cant believe you left me for Douglas's ex girlfriend! Jack: I am so sorry, Tasha I still love you. Tasha: Yeah Right! Whats your excuse mister! Sophie: Douglas I never liked you or Jack, I was just lonely, and I used my words to trick you two. Douglas: WHAT! Jack: Hey Sophie, can you please tell Tasha how much I mentioned her to you? Sophie: Thats why we broke up fool, you were too obsessed with her, you even attempted to contact her but you failed terribly. Tasha: Hmm I see. Jack: Tasha, will you remarry me? Tasha: You nailed it, yes but what do I tell Donald? Douglas: Tasha, Donald barely cares for you. Sophie: Who is Donald? Douglas: My Brother the guy that you saw. Sophie: Hmmm *Scene Rotation* *Marcus, Giselle, Donald, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo Marcus: When did Leo become Bionic? Donald: Your father gave him bionics. Marcus: My father? Oh wow when will this end? Hmm I know! *Marcus blasts Adam through a wall into the training area Chase: Adam! *Bree attempts to attack Marcus but then she falls in love with him after Marcus uses his new cupid's arrow ability on her, causing Bree to be on his side. Bree: I love you Marcus Marcus: I love you too Bree Giselle: So, is your love strong enough to take out Adam, Donald, Chase, and Leo? Bree: Yes Marcus: Yes it is Giselle: Then do it! Marcus: No can do Bree: Exactly, me and Marcus's love can be easily blasted against you. You want to take out people just because of your little android's thunder being stolen. Marcus: You tried using me as your little android assistant Giselle: So what are you saying? Bree and Marcus: Get out before we take you out! *Giselle runs to hydraloop and leaves *Scene Change* Tasha: Jack, lets go home together with our son. Jack: Shall We? Tasha: We shall *Tasha and Jack exit, holding hands Sophie: So Douglas. Douglas: What do you want Sophie? Sophie: I want my kids back Douglas: Not gonna happen! Sophie: This isnt a game, dont let me take you out. Douglas: No, I genetically engireed them to go on highly classified missions not be dumb teenagers. Sophie: How about Adam? Douglas: Well he is dumb. *Scene Change* Bree: I love you Marcus Marcus: I love you too *Bree and Marcus hug eachother Donald: Bree? Adam: Ooooh your in trouble! Chase: Bree's second android boyfriend! *Tasha and Jack enter Tasha: Donald, Im sorry but Im getting back with my ex-husband. Jack: Leo we want you with us. Leo: Sure, lets go mommy and daddy. *Leo, Tasha, and Jack exit Donald: Oh great. Tasha left me, Bree is in love with a villain, and Leo is gone. *Marcus and Bree release their hug Bree: What villain? You mean my boyfriend. Marcus: Bree is the most beutiful girl on Earth. Bree: I love Marcus Marcus: and I love Bree *Marcus and Bree quickly kiss eachother Marcus: Please dont get in the way of our love Bree: Or we will take you out. *Marcus and Bree leave to the mentor quarters *Douglas and Sophie enter *Giselle comes from the hydraloop Douglas: C'mon Giselle what do you want now? Giselle: I want my revenge back. Douglas: Marcus turned on you and all your androids are destroyed what do you want? *Krane geoleaps to the academy Adam: Uhh!! Its evil Humpty Dumpty! Chase: I though we finished you! Krane: Oh well, here is what really happened, I heard with my bionic hearing Douglas telling you about the ability to fuse abilities so I then decided to fake my own death since I can breathe in space & underwater. The only reason the triton app was deactivated was because I shut it down after quickly being geoleaped away, but now that I am back its time to end you! *Marcus and Bree return Marcus: Krane? Bree: Hello Krane, I am Marcus's girlfriend. Krane: I know who you two are now with me or against? Bree: Im with you alongside Marcus. Giselle: Oh great what is all of this? Krane: Giselle, get out! Giselle: No Im on your side, I may not be super-human but I can still help you. Chase: So we never ever took you out? But Krane I gotta say with the bionic army you've done the world a great favor of this academy! Why are you evil anyways? Krane: Oh well if it is'nt Mr. Think know it all's. I've been bullied as a kid, and now that Douglas years ago gave me the ability to get bionics, I can make the world suffer just as it made me suffer! Adam: I see so your a annoying Humpty Dumpty! Sophie: Im on your side Douglas if you give me Adam! Douglas: Ok then come here. *Donald, Douglas, Sophie, Adam, and Chase fight Krane, Marcus, and Giselle. Adam: Im too scared! Donald: We will beat them anyways. Douglas: Marcus. I have a reason for why I did'nt rebuild you. Marcus: Choose your words, they may be your last! But go ahead. Douglas: Marcus, after you were crushed I came in back to try and fix you but I was sick and "PROJECT ANDROID"! *Douglas originally programmed Marcus so that when someone says "PROJECT ANDROID" to him for the first time, he likes that person, and no one can do it to him again. Marcus: Oh ok, Im on your team now, lets fight Krane! Bree: Me too! Always sticking to my love! *Giselle escapes using hydraloop *All the bionic students return from a field trip on the hydraloop and attack Krane Donald: Everyone, thats Krane! *All the bionic students suceed in taking out Krane turning him into a action figure. Chase: Its over! Marcus: Not exactly! Bree: Yeah! Its not over! We two are here, lets see what you got! Chase: Guys you can be in love but you dont have to be evil. Bree: Thats not what we mean. Marcus: Yeah Bree: We over heard that Sophie wants revenge on Douglas. Sophie: No I really just want my kids back or at least one of them. Adam: How about me? Chase: Goodbye Adam, we will miss you alot. *Bree, Donald, Douglas, Marcus, and Chase kind of cry about Adam *Bree and Marcus kiss eachother Douglas: So what do we do now? Donald: All the students are on advanced level now. Marcus: Look everyone, I love Bree with all my heart and soul, I really want to give her the life she deserves. Im an Android who has to get charged everyday, she is a beutiful and cute girl and an actual human being, unlike me. *Marcus drops and overheats since its time for him to "burn out" and its his 16th birthday Bree: Marcus will always stay in my heart, and brain. I loved him. But anyways, Mr. Davenport what are we doing now? Donald: I have an idea, the academy is now a hideout no longer to train the students, I cant make everyone a mentor! Its now time for all 100 bionic students to become bionic heroes, save thousands of lives, and have their very own mission suits! *Donald, Douglas, Chase, and Bree applaud all the bionic students Bree: I want to move back to the lab Chase: I want to move with Bree, cause she is my cute sister Donald: Sure, you will still go on missions, but sure no problem :) Me and Douglas will keep switching between bionic hideout and the Lab. *Scene Switch* *Bree and Chase hanging out in the lab Bree: I am so happy I am living with my brother Chase: Me too Bree: Nothing better then this :))) Chase: How about we call our friends Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar to live with us too? Bree: Chase, you are my best friend and yes I wouldnt mind them coming with us, Oliver was really cute when I saw him 6 months ago :) Chase: I love you Bree Bree: I love you Chase *Bree and Chase go in a hug* Chase: So Bree what do you want to do? Bree: I want to dance Chase: Sure lets dance, nothing better then dancing with my beutiful sister :) *Bree and Chase dance together Bree: Chase you are my best friend, best brother, and the kindest person in the world. Chase: You are my best friend, my one and only best sister, and the kindest, cutest, and best person in the world too. * Bree and Chase hug eachother again, then dance in a slow love ballad Chase: Bree you are a great dancer Bree: Thanks, so are you Chase: So lets call our friends? Bree: Sure but first I want you to remember that you will always be my best friend, because I love you. *Donald aproaches Bree and Chase Donald: Bree and Chase I'd like to announce that you two are techically not brother and sisters, because Sophie was Adam and Chase's mom only, not Bree's. Bree, all we know is that your parents are unknown so far. *Donald goes up in elevator Bree: We are not siblings! Yay! Chase: You know what this means? Bree: Yes I do! Chase: Bree will you be my girlfriend? Bree: Yes! :) *Bree and Chase kiss eachother Chase: I love you with all my heart and soul. Bree: I was about to say that! I love you too! Chase: Ok so lets call our friends? Bree: Sure boyfriend :) *Chase calls Skylar THE END